


Drunken Daryl

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, prison era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Daryl is drunk.  :-)





	Drunken Daryl

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-fic is part of a prompt challenge between me and HogwartsToAlexandria. We decided to BOTH post fics with the following prompt combination:
> 
> "Are you sober?"/"I'm mildly functional"  
> and  
> "Should I call you daddy"
> 
> Major thanks to HogwartsToAlexandria for the beta on this little baby.

“Daryl.”

…

“Daryl.”

…

“Daryl!” Rick yelled through the bars to his cell. 

“I’m not here,” Daryl mumbled.

“Daryl. I can see you. There’s no wall here.”

“Well, I ain’t lettin’ ya in.”

Rick pushed opened the cell door. “The door isn’t locked genius.” He walked in and sidestepped a shoe and a pair of dirty jeans. Daryl was curled up in his blanket covering his head.

“Don’t ask me if I’m drunk,” Daryl whined.

“Ok. Are you sober?”

“I’m mildly functional.”

Rick laughed and sat on the foot of his bed. 

Daryl kicked at him. “Get out. You’re making this weird.”

“ _I’m_ making this weird?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Rick,” Daryl said as he peeked out from under his blanket, his too-long hair falling over his bloodshot eyes. “It was just a…like ummm…accidental words...like a typo. A speak-o. I didn’t mean it.”

“Daryl. If you didn’t mean it, I don’t think you’d be acting like this.”

Daryl didn’t move, going with a new strategy of playing dead.

“Why don’t you just _ask_ me how I feel about what you said?”

Again, Daryl remained still and silent.

Rick put his elbows on his knees and sighed. “We been together a long time, Daryl. Since the quarry, since the very beginning.”

Rick looked at the lump in the blankets. “It’s been years here at the prison and we’ve worked side-by-side flawlessly. We move like one. We think like one.” He paused to take another deep breath. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, to be honest. I _like_ you by my side. I _like_ our friendship.”

“I know. Friendship. I know,” Daryl mumbled.

“I wasn’t finished. Do you want to know what else I like?”

Daryl shrugged his shoulders under his blanket.

Rick rested a hand on Daryl’s leg.

“I like your eyes. Like the way you look at me, those ocean blues like an open window for me to climb inside.”

Daryl peeked out from his cocoon. 

“I like the way your hair looks when you first come down to breakfast. I like the way you lean into me when we talk. I like the way you smile on the rare occasions that you do it. And I like the way you protect my children like they were your own.”

Daryl’s head was now visible, his hair a messy mop of stringy, dark hair. “Do you think I look cool on my bike?” Daryl asked.

Rick grinned and nodded. “Yes. Yes I do.”

“So what’s that mean? You gay or somethin’?”

“No.”

“Me neither, then” Daryl said firmly.

“Yeah? Then why did you scream-whisper to Carol that you were in love with me?”

“Speak-o?”

“I’m not gay, Daryl. I’m not attracted to men…”

Daryl’s face fell into a dramatic pout.

“...but I am attracted to _you_. I’m in love with you too, Daryl.”

Daryl narrowed one eye in suspicion. “You messin’ with me?”

“No, I’m not,” Rick said with sincerity as he scooted closer to Daryl. He leaned in, a hand caressing the other man’s cheek. 

“I can prove it if you want,” Rick whispered, his warm mouth just inches from the archer’s. 

Daryl nodded profusely. “Yeah. That. You better prove it so I believe you.”

Rick leaned forward and pressed his lips to the archer’s, tasting bourbon and nerves. His lips were softer than Rick had expected, velvet soft and eager. A desperate moan fell from Daryl’s kiss-swollen lips the moment Rick pulled away.

“I still don’t believe you,” Daryl flirted, shoving off some of the blanket so Rick could see he was only wearing a sleeveless shirt and boxers. 

Rick grabbed at Daryl’s hips and pulled him down onto the bed. 

“Fuck,” Daryl gasped. He pulled Rick down to him and they kissed again. This time more desperate and rushed, teeth clashing and tongues teasing but despite his arousal, Rick stopped the other man when he tried to unbutton his shirt. 

“No,” Rick said, disappointed. “Not when your this drunk.”

“I ain’t drunk,” Daryl pleaded. “I just ain’t sober.”

“Well, I’m just here to tuck you in,” Rick said and he did just that.

“Oh yeah? Should I call you Daddy?” Daryl asked with clumsy, alcohol-fueled flirtation.

“Okay. Now you just made it weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to look up HogwartsToAlexandria's fic too! It's hilarious! While you are at it, read some of her other fics! She's very talented!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
